Social Circles
by S.E Writes
Summary: Jinx has two choices. Stay and make new memories, or go and create new bonds. [AU] Hints of Jinx/KF.


Author's Note: this fanfiction takes place when the Titans were more or less in about grade four and five. I remember, I thought I was _so_ cool because I finally had my own circle of friends. Please note this is set in AU.

WARNING: Mention of drug use.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the cartoon, the comic, I don't own anything, I'm just trying to keep my mind at peace by pleasing it with Teen Titans fanfictions...

* * *

><p>"What do you say Jinx? Wanna join our group?" The ever hopeful eyes of Garfield, Kori, Richard, Victor and Wally looked at my odd ball pink eyes. This group was the popular group, most girls and guys would die to get the chance to hang out with them. They were smart, fun and really nice people.<p>

Especially Wally. I could feel my face heat up in a light blush. He was just so cute and nice. I about to accept but, then I remembered my friends. I couldn't just leave them.

Mammoth was a tall kid, he failed two grades and nobody else would be friends with him. His long carrot hair was usually tied in a low pony. Mammoth eats everything he could get his hands on wether it was editable or not. Even though we were all younger than Mammoth he didn't really mind, plus because everybody (but us) is some what afraid of him, he keeps the bullies off our backs.

Gizmo was the smarty of the group and Mammoth's best friend. I recall even seeing Gizmo help Mammoth study for the math test. Gizmo should really be in grade five but because he skipped a grade he was now an official grade six. Gizmo can be very annoying at times, but when it comes down to it, he's always been there for me. Kinda like a little brother. Gizmo, because of a horrible sickness he caught when he was young, has no hair. The sickness also led him to be almost blind, so he's always wearing glasses that look more like goggles, other people thought it was weird, we thought it was cool. Gizmo also stood at a short 4'3".

Billy was an average grade six like myself. He was a little slow sometimes but wasn't stupid. Billy was an awesome guy to go to if you needed someone to cheer you up. He was just taller than be by about half an inch. He always had his red hood up and you never seemed to see the actually color of his eyes. When you first see Billy you'd think he was some pervert and creepy guy, but really he was like every other guy in our grade, funny and friendly.

Now Kid, SeeMore and I have been together since were young. We were the outcasts. Kid because of his dark aura and that fact he didn't speak gave people the chills. SeeMore because his eyes seemed too big for his head, and that freaked people out. And me? Well, I guess my pink hair and eyes plus my pale skin really didn't send the 'I just want to be friends with one of you' message. So to sum it up, we were pushed to the outskirts by our other classmates. Honestly, it made our friendship stronger, we'd all known at that point what it was like to be rejected time after time by people who weren't even worth it in the first place. And since the moment we realized the only way we could make it through school would be with each other, we'd been friends since.

So how could I accept? All the people I needed were over on the other side of the room eating lunch with each other, laughing about something stupid SeeMore and Gizmo did on the weekend. I belong with them. Not here. What would Raven think?

Raven one of my only girls that was a friend, she was also offered to be in the group. But she said no, saying that unless Roy was allowed also she wouldn't join. This was certainly a no, everybody knew what types of verbal fights would break out between Richard, Jump City's golden boy and Jump's bad boy Roy.

It was even rumored Roy was doing drugs! Even then Raven stayed best friends with him. They were kinda like a package deal. You want to talk to Roy, you talk to Raven and Roy, you want to talk to Raven, you talk to Roy and Raven.

We had no problem with them. Raven was easy to talk to. And despite the rumors, Roy was a nice guy, cocky, but nice.

I approached my friends. Their heads turned to greet me.

"So? What did they want?" SeeMore was the first to ask, not scared if I got mad. Sometimes I felt he's the only one that doesn't show any fear other then Kid when I happen to yell. Honestly it's like I'm the leader of the mismatch group sometimes.

"They asked me to join their group."

Silence is what answered me. Worried looks were pasted throughout the group.

"Whatcha say?" This time it was Billy.

"I said that I didn't need more idiots to look after."


End file.
